The trend of mobile electronic devices has created a demand for increased integrated circuit performance in smaller packages. This has resulted in continuously reduced critical dimensions in integrated circuits. Various techniques such as improved lithography, multiple-patterning, and improved materials and etch techniques have enabled the reduction in size for each generation of semiconductors. However, various technical challenges still exist in semiconductor fabrication. In particular, the contacts which interface the devices to back-end-of-line (BEOL) layers are a critical part of the semiconductor process. Transistor contacts play an important role in integrated circuit fabrication. Problems with transistor contacts can affect device performance and product yield. It is therefore desirable to have improved contacts and methods of fabrication.